


For We Shall Join These Bitter Ends

by GlitchHologram



Category: Pixar - Fandom, Pixar Short, Purl (Pixar Sparkshorts), pixar movies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchHologram/pseuds/GlitchHologram
Summary: And continue the string, let the garment knit together.********In which Purl vents to her new coworker and fellow yarn, Lacey, on the struggles of being a knit garment in a woven textile's world.A bit flirty  Big girlboss energy. Maximum knitting puns.
Relationships: Purl/Lacey





	For We Shall Join These Bitter Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the short: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/B6uuIHpFkuo
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

"It's so nice to have another knit in the workplace, now. It really is a woven's world." Purl sighed into her glass. She looked over at Lacey. "We've got some real knitwork ahead of us!" 

Lacey looked deep into Purl's eyes. "What do you mean?" she squeaked. She had to admit, the prospect of serious knitting was daunting. She couldn't help but sneak a look at Purl's immaculate crafted form. The knots so carefully intertwined. The sharp angles and smooth slopes. Switching from color to color so effortlessly. 

Lacey wasn't a novice, by any means. But she'd knitted herself into a comfortable scarf more often than she'd like to admit. And when she slipped a stitch… Well, a scarf is plenty warm, even with a bump or a hole or some wobbly tension. So does that really matter? 

Looking at Purl… it certainly felt like it. 

Purl knocked back the rest of her drink. "Those wovens are all warp and weft! You get a few thinking 'on the bias' if you're lucky, but even that's rare. Talk about structured suits!" Purl moaned.  
"Oh, man. You should see how structured these Suits are. There's no flexibility or stretch at all!" she moaned, signaling to the bartender for another round. 

"They don't appreciate an artful drape, either. 'Slouching causes wrinkles,' Pfff! As if!" Her voice raised slightly too loud. "What doesn't wrinkle those schmucks? You should see some of the creases in those shirts. Especially after an all-nighter in the office, running up on a deadline. Imagine sleeping in that." The bartender slid her the drinks, an eyebrow raised. 

Purl reined in the volume, sliding him a large bill. "Keep the change." He nodded with a smile and left to polish a the glasses. Purl continued in a hushed tone.  
"You'd be amazed how much starch they spray, just to keep it together. I don't understand how they take all that ironing, either." She gossipped with a grimace. 

"Will I have to do that?" Lacey squeaked again. What if-   
"Naaaah, some are wrinkle-resistant. Not everyone starches. Just say it doesn't agree with your fiber content; it's cool."   
Lacey sighed in relief. Purl eyed her up "You really should knit yourself together, though. The workplace isn't really accommodating for a ball of yarn, right now. You'll snag on everything, and spend all night untangling knots. Trust me - I learned that the hard way." 

Lacey's fibers dyed a pinkish hue. "I, um… I don't know. I'm not very… I'm worried I'll- at least I'm smooth and evenly taut. I've had a lot more practice winding myself into a nice ball than I have at big knitting projects. I'm a little out of my depth, frankly" 

Purl gave her a good, hard look. Lacey squirmed under her piercing gaze.   
"I could knit you together, into shape. You're a different guage, than I am, so it might not be a perfect fit, but-"   
"Yes!" Lacey squeaked hurriedly. "Yes, please; I would love that" she said in a rush, staring at Purl. She looked away, quickly, sipping on her drink, her fibers dying even further red.

"Hmm.. can I feel your yarn?" Purl asked.   
Lacey extended the bitter end of her yarn to Purl, who stroked it slowly. Not even the dim bar lighting could hide the vibrancy of Lacey's hue, anymore. 

"Your fiber content is softer than mine… Cashmere?" Purl asked. 

"Umm… Angora." 

Purl whistled with admiration. Lacey felt like the dye would never come out in the wash. 

"I'll do some research. I wouldn't want to damage your yarn, knitting you up." Purl declared. She pulled away and took a swig from the drink. With a self-depreciating laugh she admitted  
"I'm a poly-wool blend, myself. I'm not used to fiber as fine as yours." 

"It's okay! Thank you, I know I'm between good needles, with you." Lacey stated confidently. She smiled. "I have a lot to learn. It's easy to put off projects completely, because I'm overthinking my fiber content. But I'll never be a cable knit sweater if I don't even try projects beyond a scarf… Thank you, for your help. For everything." 

Purl smiled and reached out, tying their bitter ends together in a simple join. "Of course, happy to have you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Sewing with wovens is my strength, in real life. I don't actually have knitting skills; that skill belongs to my sisters. But I learned a fair amount of terminology in my Textile Science class. It definitely helped me up the ante with my knitting puns. 
> 
> Halfway tempted to write a sequel where the two do knit that sweater, and get all knotted up together 🥴 (jk, jk) 
> 
> Very excited to write a fic for a Fandom of 1, population: me.   
> Just wait until nonwoven fabrics enter the workplace. Dare I say, felted??! *Gasp* 
> 
> It'll probably be easier, with all the yarns there. They're also woolen, so there's a lot of similarities with their care instructions. 
> 
> Thank you for the fic! Please leave a Kudos and Review. I'd love that \\(^u^)/


End file.
